Polybenzimidazoles exhibiting very high melting points, high glass transition temperatures, and/or very high viscosities at their melting points often times have very desirable properties such as chemical resistance, temperature resistance, and high strength needed for high performance characteristics. When prepared into powder by the method of precipitation or spray/quenching of polybenzimidazole resin solutions, the polymers exhibit good density and compression characteristics. Compression of the powder into shaped articles results in parts exhibiting excellent strength, modulus, and high tenacity. These properties make polybenzimidazole an economical choice for the replacement of more expensive metal and ceramic powders in the formation of shaped articles. However, polybenzimidazole shaped articles are not highly durable and wear resistant when subjected to friction environments. The articles tend to overheat and degrade under low friction conditions after short periods of time. It is desirable to produce polybenzimidazole compositions that exhibit good mechanical and physical properties, as well as wear resistance in friction environments.